Zuma's Christmas Wish
(It's Christmas time in Adventure Bay and everybody's excited. Inside the Lookout, the pups are in the lobby putting up Christmas decorations, while Ryder is putting out snacks besides them) Ryder: How are the decorations coming along? Chase: They're going great, Ryder sir Ryder: (laughs) I'm glad to hear that. Here are some snacks for you pups Pups: Thank you! Ryder: You're welcome. I know you pups must be getting hungry after all that hard work. I'm going to go Christmas shopping. See you! Pups: See you! Zuma: Chase, dude. Do you think there will be a lot of presents under the tree this year? Chase: I hope so, Zuma. We are of course very great pups. So I bet there'll be a bunch of stuff under our tree. Besides, who doesn't like a bunch of presents? Rocky: Yeah. It's like you've got an entire toy store to yourself. That happened to me one year. It was like toy heaven. And let me tell you, it was awesome! (Everyone laughs as Rocky fantasizes about his little toy heaven flashback) Chase: Say, is there anything in particular that you guys wished for this year? Marshall: I wished for a new ball so I could play catch with Ryder Chase: And I'm pretty sure he would want it too. Anyone else? Rubble: I wished for a year's supply of pup food! That would be really awesome! Skye: I wished for a new dollhouse, so that each one of my dolls could have a very special place to hang out Chase: For Christmas, I wished for peace to the world Skye: Aww, that's so sweet, Chase Chase: What did you wish for this year, Rocky? Rocky: Hmm, I wasn't sure what I want this year, but of I had to choose, it would be a football. If you're wondering why, it's because I like football Chase: That's pretty interesting, Rocky, and I hope you and the football will have a wonderful time together. How about you, Zuma? Zuma: Hmm, I don't know what I want for Christmas, but whatever it is, it's gotta be something big, something great, something...well, awesome! Rocky: How awesome do you want it to be? Zuma: Very, very, very awesome! (Everyone laughs once again) Chase: Well, whatever you wish for Zuma, I'm pretty sure it'll be really awesome Zuma: Totally. (giggles) Marshall: Come on pups, we've got to get these presents wrapped up and put under the tree before tomorrow. It's a very special day Chase: You're right, Marshall. Before you know it, it'll be Christmas morning! Rubble: Before you know it, it'll be time to open presents and have a lot of fun playing with them. Enjoying a big feast with everyone sitting at the table talking about how awesome their presents are. And just having a fun day Skye: I know, it's going to be so good having everybody together and just taking some time off from the usual stuff we do Marshall: All we have to now is light the tree and we're done (Chase turns on the lights and everyone looks back as they look at the tree they've worked so hard on decorating) Chase: It looks amazing Zuma: I know. We did a lot of work on that tree Skye: We sure did Chase: Hey guys, let's get back. We don't want to miss the celebration (The pups head down to the dining room. At that moment, Zuma stops and wonders what he would want for Christmas) Zuma: Santa, I know you can't hear me now, but right now, I just want to say, maybe you can surprise me with something big for Christmas. If I had to choose, I would ask that awesome looking red surfboard with the cool flame pattern on it. Or how about that new sketchbook? That would be nice. You know what? I'll get whatever comes to mind (Zuma then runs off to join everypuppy at the table) Chase: Have you thought about what you wanted for Christmas yet, Zuma? Zuma: Not yet, but I'm still working on it Rocky: Well, you don't have that much time left. It's almost Christmas Zuma: I know, but what if I can't decide before then? Marshall: Well, we can always pitch in and help. Chase: Hey, that's not such a bad idea Rubble: It isn't? Chase: No. All we have to do is figure out what Zuma might actually want, and help him get it before Santa shows up. We can actually call this an adventure Rocky: Yeah. And we can write down what he wants and think about which one he likes the best Zuma: You know what? That doesn't sound bad at all. And if it works, I can finally decide what I want Chase: Super! Let's go! (The pups head to the observatory of the Lookout, where Chase grabs a note pad and a pencil) Chase: Okay Zuma, what's the first thing you're thinking about getting for Christmas? Zuma: Well, there's a cool looking red surfboard with a cool flame pattern on them. And there's a very special surprise in them. And they can go 500 mph Rocky: Wow, that's something I would wish for. (laughs) Zuma: There then was a new sketchbook. Chase: A brand new sketchbook. Okay, anything else? Zuma: There is one more thing, but I'm not sure if Santa might be able to get it all the way from the North Pole to here. This one is a little too big Chase: Well, what is it, what is it? Zuma: A lamborghini All sans Zuma: Whoa Rubble: That car is way too expensive! Skye: Yeah, don't you think that's a little too much? Zuma: Hey, at least I'm getting what I desire. And that's one thing I desire (Everypup laughs at Zuma's joke) Chase: Okay, we have everything Zuma wants for Christmas. Now let's see which one he really wants. Okay Zuma, tell us why you want these gifts? Zuma: Okay let's see. I want the surfboard because its totally radical design, and the fact that it can go really fast Rocky: (laughs) You've said it, Zuma Skye: And the sketchbook? Zuma: Oh yeah, the sketchbook is on my list because I've thought about taking up drawing. I'm getting pretty good at it. Want to see my drawing? All: Sure (Zuma pulls out a drawing of himself) Chase: Awesome drawing, Zuma Zuma: Thanks, dude. I think it's rather great Rocky: Okay, what about the lamborghini? Zuma: Because of you, Rocky Rocky: Me? Zuma: Of course. Due to your like of cars, and you telling me about lamborghinis, I've always wanted that cool looking car. Maybe we could even have a drive someday Rocky: Okay. We could do that Chase: So after telling us all the things you want for Christmas, which one do you really want? (Zuma thinks really hard about what he should get) Rubble: Are you thinking about getting the surfboard? Zuma: Nope Skye: What about the sketchbook? Zuma: I don't think so Marshall: Well what about the labor...laborgigi...uhh... car? Zuma: Hmm. Not at the moment Chase: Then what? Zuma: All of them Rubble: Really? Zuma: Yeah. Just think. I could get all three things, and have lots of fun with them Rocky: Wow, that's awesome! You'll be swimming in a pool full of presents this year Zuma: I know. Now that I know what I want, lets get some sleep. The sooner we fall asleep, the sooner it'll be morning All: Yeah! (Throughout the scene, Santa's sleigh arrives at the Lookout and drops off the presents. The next morning, everyone is at the tree opening their presents, smiling with glee) Chase: This is by far the best Christmas ever Zuma: You've said it. I'm really enjoying all of the presents I got. Rocky and I will probably have to think about doing that drive sometime soon Rocky: Zuma is right on that part. And I'll be looking forward to it too Chase: Well then I guess there's only one thing left to do (Song) All: We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Chase: (to audience) Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Christmas Story Category:Christmas Category:Episodes Focusing on Zuma